comrade_doggosfandomcom-20200215-history
Restored State of California
The Restored State of California, commonly known as California or the Old Gold State, is a country located on the West Coast. It borders the Republic of Socela and the Military Government of Kalama. California presents itself as a continuation of ancient Old Ones methods of governance, culture, and technology. This 'Restorationist' ideology came from the teaching and methods of Computer Unit L-5, an ancient 'electronic computer system' created by the Old Ones long ago. Outside observers point out that L-5 acts as an insane dictator, seemingly pining for some long lost ideal of a long forgotten past, however those in California that support the restorationist ideal dismiss such criticisms. California has engaged in several military campaigns in order to reclaim 'former Californian land' to its north, south, and east. Rumors abound that the Californian government, and Computer Unit L-5 specifically, will continue these wars of conquest, until the old borders of California are reestablished, or until some other greater goal is accomplished. History Pre-California West Coast placeholder text Discover of L-5 and the Rise of the Restorationists placeholder text Restorationist Coup of Kramon //happened in 848, founded California, overthrew the unpopular Kingdom of Kramon Wars of "Liberation" //wars of neighboring countries and peoples to try and unify more and more of California Modern Day placeholder text Politics The political system of Restored California is designed to mimic that of 'ancient California,' which followed a federalist, republican model. However, Restored California operates like a totalitarian dictatorship in practice, with Computer Unit L-5 having nearly complete control of the entire government. President Maxwell Logan of the New Ursine Party acts as the official head of state, but is directly ordered by Computer Unit L-5. There are political parties in California, however most of them act as controlled opposition or puppets of Computer Unit L-5's whims. * The New Ursine Party (NUP): The ruling party, has control over all aspects of government and overwhelming representation in government. Founded by Computer Unit L-5 and their Restorationist followers in the 840s. Officially, the NUP is a liberal political party, however in practice its little more than a front for the restorationist dictatorship. * The Democratic-Republican Party (DRP): Controlled opposition, presented as a party to the political right of the NUP. * The True Progressive Party (TPP): Controlled opposition, presented as a party to the political left of the NUP. Economy The economy of the restored state of California Culture The Restored State of California, despite its claim to individualistic values, is culturally reactionary and values hegemony. The desire to resemble the Old Ones and the teachings of Computer Unit L-5 are the primary motivation towards Californian culture. Media Media is highly regulated and carefully constructed in California. Media is entirely privatized however it is manufactured; the media and the state work together to maintain the current unitist ideology whilst creating a controlled opposition for debate within the approved window. Many of the population is aware that opposition is strictly controlled, this is not a problem because Californians pride themselves in being post-truth and hold the same reactionary principles themselves. Science and Technology Science and technology is highly controversial in California; the government and populous is vehemently anti-intellectual and favors religious and philosophical dogma above all else. This is actually a source of national pride. Research into fields like medicine and psychological sciences are outlawed as this would harm pharmaceutical companies. However, historical research is allowed in order to learn more about the Old Ones and to model their societies more closely. Military placeholder text Foreign Relations placeholder Category:Countries Category:The West Coast Category:Restored State of California